Usuario:Ecosofieevee2010
mi estado Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Sara_version_absol.pngMedio emo. The love is a lie Bailo,bailo,bailo,porque no tengo nada que hacer y me pagan $1.000 diarios por estar aca. Hola,lee Darkness Mission o te asesino Firma a Sara o te asesino Todos te asesinaremos *''poseida''*''Y la catástrofe se desatara en todo el mundo'' Asle caso a mi hija¡Lee Darkness Mission,o...!¡Te desgarrare y luego te enterrare vivo/a Sobre mi Me llamo Sara soy de argentina,tengo 12 años.Me gustan mucho los pokemon tipo siniestro y odio a crescelia por haberme leido "El Camino del Fuego" y "La Edad Oscura".Soy un poco antisocial.Tengo una amiga que esta media pirada. Sabían que... *...me paso todo, el día en la computadora excepto por ir a la sala de tortura llamada escuela y las cosas básicas. *...Mis compañeras no podían creer que no conocía one direction. *...Soy tan pálida y tan flaca porque tengo anemia *...estoy al borde de ser anorexica y también por eso estoy tan pálida y tan flaca *...y esas dos ultimas cosas nada mas porque como muy,insisto,muy poco. *...Tengo gusto por la sangre. *...Mi amiga es fanática de one direction y esta mas,insisto,mas loca que la locura de 1.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 flaafys juntos. Mis páginas favoritas * El Camino del Fuego * El Camino del Fuego: Second Season * Darkness Mission * Club de Fans del Tipo Siniestros * Club de fans de Darkrai Mis novelas En proceso Darkness Mission Pausadas Ninguna por el momento:D Terminadas NO,que esperaban,soy nueva. Sprites e imágenes MIOS,MIOS Y SOLO MIOS (?) jejej,mentira,pero PIDANMELOS ANTES DE USAR CUALQUIERA,quiero una razon. Archivo:Sara_sprite_concurso_by_ecosofieevee.png Archivo:Sara_sprite_by_ecosofieevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Sara_version_absol_by_ecosofieevee.png Archivo:Cara_confundida_de_Sara_version_absol.png Las que pueden usar sin pedirme Archivo:Absol_x_mightena.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Mandibuzz_enfermera_by_ecosofieevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark_camarera.png Archivo:Cara_eufórica_de_Zoroark_camarera.png Eventos 2012 Halloween Archivo:Happy_halloween.gif Wikiamig@s Archivo:Cara de Cubone.pngKenny:Me deseo un feliz cumpleaños sin ni siquiera conocerme,le gusta mi novela y tiene la manía de hablarme siempre con rimas.Vivo regalandole cosas. Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngFray:Nos caemos muy bien y a ambas nos gusta Zelda. Mi equipo Archivo:Huevo_Mawile_solo_Stella.png-->Archivo:Mawile_variocolor_espalda.gifMila:Me la regalo Kenny cuando ella era solo un huevo.Esta siempre a mi lado,al igual que Kiche tambien me ayuda con mis asesinatos. Archivo:Absol_NB.gifKiche:Me la regalo Fay,esta siempre a mi lado ayudandome con mis asesinatos. Pokepark Placas Archivo:Sara sprite by ecosofieevee.pngSoy fan y fiel seguidora de Darkness MissionArchivo:Sara sprite by ecosofieevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko_Shiny.pngYo leo ECDF y sus continuaciones y soy fan de la inolvidable YárchickArchivo:Cara de Sceptile shiny.PNG Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.png Archivo:Darkrai_NB.gifSoy fanática de DarkraiArchivo:Darkrai_NB.gifArchivo:Darkrai_mini.pngArchivo:Darkrai8715593434-iaza.gif40px Curiosidades y extras *Todos mis pokemon saben atracción *Mi equipo es mas extenso y puedo llevar mas de 5 pokemon ya que no sigo las reglas de los combates. -- Sara Carrying of the Darkness... 15:00 4 oct 2012 (UTC) Si pasaron por aquí y no murieron FIRMEN *He muerto y soy la última (? ♫ Escucha música...♫ ♫ ¡Que no hace daño!♫ 15:03 4 oct 2012 (UTC) *¿Por que dice que eres una adolescente y luego pone que tienes 10 años? .v. Archivo:Cara de Kyurem Blanco.pngDios DraGón, El Amante de los Dragones (¿Hablamos?)Archivo:Cara de Kyurem Negro.png 16:19 4 oct 2012 (UTC) *Te dejo mi firma (sí, he sobrevivido)[[Usuario: Lowbia|'Eh, tú, cotilla. ']]Archivo:Umbreon NB brillante.gif''' ¡Deja tu mensaje!''' 19:06 4 oct 2012 (UTC) *Voy a morir Archivo:D8_transparente.png Archivo:Charizard NB.gifButterfreee (Deja tu Mensaje ;D) Archivo:Charizard NB.gif 21:34 4 oct 2012 (UTC) *Sobreviví (? Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 00:07 5 oct 2012 (UTC) *te firmo x3 Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡MєιкσXKαιтσ!☆PσcнσCαвrα fєνєя♪Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 19:46 19 oct 2012 (UTC) * ¿Disculpa? Hablas con la Azelf más inmortal y hipster de todo este corrompido mundo Archivo:Azelf_icon.gif♦¿Qué soy?♦ ♦Soy una Azelf, sádica, hipster y con amor al piano. Recuérdalo♦Archivo:Azelf_icon.gif * * * * *